


a little comfort

by preciousuga (alexscarlet)



Series: the baby boy seungcheol agenda [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Play Little Choi Seungcheol, Caregiver Seungkwan, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Platonic Relationships, Puppy Play, Sleepy Cuddles, all of seventeen know cheol is a baby! but only some of them are caregivers, gyu is a little pup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexscarlet/pseuds/preciousuga
Summary: Caregivers need comforting sometimes too.





	a little comfort

**Author's Note:**

> there's not nearly enough little space svt fics and im not saying seungcheol baby but....seungcheol baby

"did you know th-that kitty noises make you feel better?"

seungkwan wearily sets the script for his upcoming mc event aside and looks down.

seungcheol blinks up at him from where he's sat at seungkwan's feet, soft toy abandoned beside him. as usual, seungcheol is all fluttery eyelashes and pouty lips and seungkwan feels momentarily overwhelmed by how gosh darn cute he looks. a fond smile settles on seungkwan's face. 

"oh?" seungkwan murmurs, slightly belated. seungcheol nods eagerly. seungkwan reaches down to gently play with seungcheol's freshly-washed hair and seungcheol closes his eyes in contentment. one of his hyungs - because they are hyungs, when he's like this - had restocked his baby shampoo, and then wonwoo had helped him in the bath. wonwoo is the bestest hyung for bathtimes because he always has bath bombs that he's willing to share with seungcheol and it makes the bath water so pretty and super duper bubbly. plus, he doesn't yell if seungcheol accidentally (on purpose) splashes water onto the bathroom floor. seungkwan asks, "what kind of cat noises?"

once again focused on the man giving him lovely pats on his head, the friend seungcheol has watched hold the stack of paper in a vice-like grip for the past half an hour, seungcheol replies "like...their purrs? appawently they, um, reverberate? an' it helps wif injuries and stwess."

seungkwan's eyebrows raise in interest. "they reverberate? wow, what a big word. that's a very cool fact, cheollie."

seungcheol giggles in response to the compliment, hugging his knees into a ball of happiness, and seungkwan feels his whole face relax; muscles he didn't even know he had un-tensing. he pushes his chair back from the desk and pats his lap. "come on and get up here, baby. you're so far away down there."

seungcheol clambers to his feet - a little bit wobbly, just like a toddler, and seungkwan's whole heart squeezes at how adorable it is - and onto seungkwan's lap, wriggling to get comfy. seungkwan tucks a long lock of seungcheol's hair back behind his ear carefully, tugging on seungcheol's earlobe afterwards to get another smile out of him.

"did you mention that because you want me to go to the purrli website?" seungkwan prompts, hugging seungcheol's waist.

seungcheol had been utterly delighted when he was introduced by minghao to the website, which creates realistic cat purrs and meows. if he's not listening or working on music then it's highly likely that seungcheol will have cat noises on in the background.

seungcheol blushes, "that's how i know...i did research." only with his baby-voice it sounds more like "wesearch", and seungkwan has to suppress an immature giggle.

"oooh?" he manages instead. _good one,_ he congratulates himself.

"b-but, um," seungcheol's hands play shyly with the strings of seungkwan's hoodie. "i said it because... iknowyou'restressedandyoushouldcuddlethedog."

seungkwan frowns slightly, "i should what?"

more blushing.

"i know gyugyu isn't a kitty, so he doesn't purr, but he is still very healing! so, um, i fink you should hug him."

seungkwan blinks. "i do hug him, baby."

but seungcheol immediately frowns, whining, "no! not for mingyu's sake." he pouts up at seungkwan, "for yours."

at his name, the puppy looks up from where he was nosing at a pile of soonyoung's dirty clothes in the corner.

"come away from that pup," seungkwan says hastily and lowers a hand for mingyu to nuzzle at, "there's a good boy."

seungcheol watches eagerly as seungkwan pats mingyu's head softly, then whispers loudly, "see?"

it is nice, seungkwan has to admit, as he threads his fingers through mingyu's hair as the pup settles back on his heels on the floor beside him, right where seungcheol was just sitting. mingyu's hair isn't...soft, exactly, but running his hands through it is definitely pleasant, especially when mingyu blinks up at him happily, his big eyes sparkling. "you're right, baby boy. it is very soothing."

"sooving." echoes seungcheol, before beaming, all gums and cheeks. seungkwan takes his hand away from mingyu for a moment to pinch seungcheol's cheek, because his baby is just! so cute!

mingyu must think so too, because he licks seungcheol's knee.

seungcheol giggles happily, then nuzzles his face into seungkwan's neck. seungkwan goes back to petting mingyu, relaxing into the rhythm of seungcheol's soft breaths against his neck and the calming repetition of stroking mingyu's hair. knots of stress in his back melt away as he breaths in time with his baby. slowly, the need to read his script isn't so much motivated by terror at getting it wrong, but determination to do his best. a warm feeling swells in his chest as he sighs out all his worries. mingyu whines softly when his hand stills, and seungkwan chuckles quietly and resumes petting him.

seungcheol's breathing gets heavier until eventually he's snoring quietly into seungkwan's collarbones. seungkwan tilts his head to look over seungcheol's peaceful sleeping face. it's so cute. the warm feeling grows.

he looks down at the doggie next. mingyu looks so incredibly cute with his little fluffy clip-on ears and his face tilted up, eyes closed in happiness. quietly, wary of breaking the peace, seungkwan asks rhetorically, "should i take another look at this script?" the pup's eyes blink open and he tilts his head questioningly. "what do you think gyu?" seungkwan asks, scratching just behind mingyu's ear. it's less of a question and more of a coo. if mingyu had a tail he would be wagging it. "thanks to you, i feel a lot calmer, so i think i'll give it another go." mingyu puts a paw on seungkwan's knee and pants at him. "do you want me to read it to you?" mingyu nods and puts his chin on seungkwan's shin. "okay, puppy...where was i...?"

soon enough seungkwan has found his place again, and this time he reads out loud. he's barely a page in when a gentle rap on the door interrupts. seungcheol stirs in his arms at the sound, but seungkwan swiftly shushes him.

without waiting for a response, soonyoung's face appears around the open door. he grins at the sight at greets him. "i see you're hogging the kids!"

"seungcheol just fell asleep and if you wake him i'll-"

soonyoung smiles, holding up his hands in the universal gesture of surrender, "i know, i know, you'll kill me." he doesn't need to say it out loud for seungkwan to hear the unspoken _dads, amirite?_

"and mingyu isn't a kid." seungkwan sniffs. at seungkwan's feet, mingyu sniffs too, disapprovingly. soonyoung seems to catch the sentiment, laughing sheepishly. he closes the door behind him softly, coming forward to crouch by mingyu's side and pet him clumsily on the head. 

"how's seungcheol?" he asks, nodding towards the leader curled up in seungkwan's lap, drooling all over seungkwan's collar.

"he's being quite lovely," seungkwan replies, feeling a smile come to his face unbidden. seungcheol's usually an easy child, and today has been no exception.

"that's good," soonyoung replies, "but i was asking more whether he's little cos he's stressed or because of something else?"

seungkwan blinks, a little taken aback at what he considers a slightly invasive question, and certainly not the one he was expecting. it's difficult, at times, when he's settled into the headspace, to talk to someone who's not his boys nor a fellow caregiver - soonyoung is a babysitter at best, and a trouble-causing older brother at worst - and he has to remind himself not to get annoyed at soonyoung because of it. "i'm not sure," is what he says, carefully. "usually when he's little due to stress he's a lot more sensitive and fussy. but he's being very calm today, so i'd say he's probably feeling okay-"

seungkwan has barely finished his sentence before soonyoung says, "great! i have some stuff i need to talk about with big cheol. you know, leader stuff."

_no, i don't know_ , seungkwan wants to say, feeling the itch of irritation behind his ear. as if sensing this, mingyu licks his closest hand. soonyoung catches the action and coos.

"is that all?" seungkwan asks. "i want cheol to sleep."

soonyoung raises a hand placatingly - seungkwan must have failed to hide his frustration - and smiles, standing up. "that's all, though i'd be grateful if you'd send him my way when he's feeling big again. i'll leave you to it. good luck!" he closes the door behind him softly.

seungkwan checks on seungcheol - still dead to the world - then leans back in his chair and mutters to himself, "i don't need luck." his boys are always so well-behaved. 

he reaches down to stroke mingyu's cheek. "soonie means well but he doesn't really get it, does he?" mingyu snuffles. "he loves you very much though, never doubt that." the pup whines and noses seungkwan's palm; seungkwan's eyesbrows meet in concern. "hey, he does, i promise. soonie is always kind, even if he doesn't always understand." mingyu huffs begrudgingly, and then bites at the edge of seungkwan's script. "careful! we don't want you getting paper cuts." seungkwan scolds lightly, still being careful not to disturb the little boy in his arms.

they settle, getting back into their little routine: whenever seungkwan says something strangely, or if mingyu thinks he could read the script better, the puppy bites his knee. it doesnt hurt very much, but by the time he's got through the whole thing, he has little teeth indents in the flesh around his knee.

"you're a little bitey boy, huh." mingyu whines softly in response, tilting his face down contritely. for a moment, seungkwan wonders if he should be worried; mingyu is being a lot more whiny than he usually is. but he supposes it makes sense: mingyu has been communicating lots today, and without words, whines become a large part of his vocabulary. still, seungkwan reassures him, "don't worry, i'm not angry. you helped me a lot." when mingyu still looks a little reserved, seungkwan breaks out the age-old favourite, "what a good boy you are." predictably, the puppy perks up, eyes alight and tongue lolling happily. seungkwan smiles back, "yes, you are! a very good boy."

"goo' boy?" comes an echo from seungcheol, voice still sticky with sleep.

"oh!" seungkwan hadn't noticed seungcheol waking up, "hello, baby. did you have a nice nap? a nice nap on baba?" seungcheol smacks his lips together and then nods, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. "i was just telling gyu right here what a wonderful boy he is."

"wunnerful." seungcheol mumbles, lurching forwards to pet mingyu's head so suddenly that seungkwan has to scramble to keep a hold of him. "goo' doggo. help baba, vewy goos." seungkwan giggles and kisses his baby's cheek, utterly enamoured. mingyu nips at seungcheol's fingers until the baby laughs.

"now that i've got that work out of the way..." seungkwan takes a moment to enjoy the peaceful atmosphere, the adorable big eyes and curious looks of his two precious boys, before he says the words that will unleash chaos.

"...who wants to play?"

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler alert: they go wild and seungkwan needs 2 call for backup (minghao + jeonghan)
> 
> thank u so much for reading!! please interact if you enjoyed baby scoops and/or pupper gyu


End file.
